


Стив Роджерс и наследник чистой крови

by Anne_Boleyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Magic, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers-centric, Teenagers, no superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn
Summary: От автора: Написано по заявке: «Хогвартс!AU; Тони и Стив — на разных факультетах и вечно сталкиваются лбами. Однажды оба остаются на рождественские каникулы в Хогвартсе, а их друзья уезжают по домам».От переводчика: Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.Активное нарушение закона Гампа, частичный ООС персонажей Marvel из-за возраста.Переведено на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды WTF HP Adventurers 2018.





	1. У парня талант

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers and the Pureblood Heir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070261) by [Lenalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalena/pseuds/Lenalena). 



Стив отворил дверь в Большой зал, всё ещё стряхивая с волос снег — прощальный подарок Баки, уехавшего на рождественские каникулы. Казалось, завтрак был вечность назад, и Стив умирал с голоду. Шаги отдавались гулким эхом. Ещё утром зал звенел голосами сотен взволнованных студентов, которые никак не могли дождаться, когда же отправятся домой Хогвартс-экспрессом. Волнение захватило и Стива, хотя он никуда не собирался. Как всегда. Будучи сиротой, он в основном жил в Хогвартсе. Обычно каникулы проходили совсем неплохо, потому что оставался и Баки. Но в этом году семья Наташи пригласила его на Рождество, что дало благодатную почву для шуточек о будущих родственниках. Впрочем, Баки вряд ли согласился бы пропустить подобное (и едва ли стоило), несмотря на все подколки насчёт подружки со Слизерина. У Сэма были проблемы из-за паршивых отметок, так что ему просто не позволили пригласить Стива погостить. Так или иначе, Стив мог воспользоваться свободным временем в тишине для подготовки к Ж.А.Б.А., до которых, в конечном счёте, оставалось всего несколько месяцев.

Судя по всему, и правда будет тихо. Стив с разочарованием взглянул на стол, накрытый к обеду. Во главе сидела профессор МакГонагалл, рядом с ней — горстка детей не старше третьего курса. Ни одного старшекурсника. Дверь захлопнулась с одиноким глухим ударом. МакГонагалл, как обычно, нахмурилась.

— Поднимайте ноги, мистер Роджерс; вы сносите ботинки, если будете так шаркать.

Стив пытался. Он даже не сомневался, что ботинки развалятся, если он применит к ним ещё хоть одно _Репаро_ или Чары расширения. И буквально каждому было известно — благодаря одному конкретному человеку, — что Стив едва сводил концы с концами. Мать Стива была магглой, так что в Гринготтсе не осталось сейфа на его имя. Ему всё покупала школа.

Он продолжил путь к столу с куда меньшим пылом. Это будут долгие, одинокие три недели.

Дверь за его спиной снова распахнулась.

— Почему моим эльфам нельзя приносить ланч прямо в лабораторию? Это нелепо! — голос был до отвращения знакомым, и Стив окончательно пал духом.

МакГонагалл воззрилась на вошедшего поверх очков.

— Так я трижды в день получаю подтверждение, что вы пока ещё не взорвали себя в лаборатории, мистер Старк. Кроме того, это не _ваши_ домовые эльфы.

— Почти, — пробормотал Тони, достаточно громко, чтобы его услышал каждый. Все знали, что покойные Говард и Мария Старк завещали Хогвартсу, Школе Чародейства и Волшебства, значительную сумму. Не то чтобы она пробила дыру в состоянии, оставленном их единственному ребёнку. Тони обогнул Стива одним стремительным, гибким движением и взглянул на него через плечо.

— Твои телохранители бросили тебя, Роджерс?

— Баки и Сэм — не мои телохранители, — Стив знал, что прозвучало это угрюмо.

— Тогда приспешники.

— Не...

— Последователи?

— Н...

— Подвижники? Сектанты? Ра...

— Заткнись, Старк!

Стив его ненавидел. Ненавидел, как изящно звезда факультета Равенкло опускается на стул, даже не взглянув на Стива, как безупречно обращается со столовыми приборами. Ненавидел постоянную язвительность Старка и то, как он спорил с профессорами (и зачастую выигрывал в этих спорах), его красоту, гениальность, резкость, ироничность. Но больше всего Стив ненавидел себя — за то, что рядом со Старком его настигало косноязычие. В присутствии Тони он запинался, как деревенщина, а в девяти случаях из десяти ещё и краснел, как свёкла, ни с того ни с сего. В обычное время Стив был популярным и обаятельным капитаном команды Гриффиндора по квиддичу, но стоило Старку появиться поблизости, Стива просто раздирало на части, и в итоге он вёл себя как круглый дурак. Едва ли это могло улучшить и без того низкое мнение Тони о нём.

— Я буду очень признательна, если вы двое сможете вести себя прилично по отношению друг к другу в течение трёх недель и покажете хороший пример тем, кто младше вас, — чопорно предупредила МакГонагалл, и Стиву ничего не осталось, кроме как пробормотать согласие и занять своё место.

— Снимите Чары принуждения, и я с радостью поем у себя в лаборатории и оставлю всех в покое, — брюзжал Тони, со смертельной решимостью накалывая сосиску на вилку. — То, что меня заставляют приходить в Большой зал есть, а в полночь отправляют спать, — просто оскорбление. Мне что, двенадцать? Абсолютная нелепость.

— После вашего обморока прошлой зимой мадам Помфри решила, что будет разумнее удостовериться, что вы придерживаетесь графика минимального питания, социального взаимодействия и отдыха на каникулах.

Тони исподтишка взглянул на Стива и повернулся к МакГонагалл.

— Я _не упал в обморок_. Просто захотел ненадолго прилечь.

— Я пыталась быть деликатной, мистер Старк, но, раз уж вы не любите иносказания, скажу прямо. Вы свалились в лаборатории от голода и переутомления и пролежали там восемь часов, прежде чем меня оповестили и я сняла защитные чары с двери. Затем мне пришлось вызвать мадам Помфри из отпуска на Мальдивах, чтобы она привела вас в чувство. На это ушло три дня. Так что в этом году вы будете есть и спать.

Стив уставился на тарелку, пытаясь сделать вид, что не вслушивается. Значит, прошлой зимой Тони был в Больничном крыле? Он даже не заметил. Как так вышло? Что вообще они с Баки делали? Он был уверен, что ничего важного. Обычные проделки. Играли в снежки, летали наперегонки на мётлах, тренировались в квиддич, периодически пытались учить уроки, играли в подрывного дурака и в шахматы в гостиной Гриффиндора, по ночам совершали набеги на кухню за выпечкой и горячим сидром... Они и понятия не имели, что Тони утомил себя настолько, что заболел. Стив задавил ростки тошнотворной вины. Тони ведь не просил составить ему компанию, верно?

_Не то чтобы они с Баки согласились — в любом случае._

Баки проворчал бы что-нибудь вроде «отвали, крысёныш. Купи себе новых друзей, если сломал старых». А Тони бы... Тони бы даже не попросил.

Стив с мрачной решимостью принялся за еду. Может, в этом году стоит провести время с малышнёй. Всё будет в порядке, так ведь? Он поднял взгляд от тарелки и поймал сердитый взгляд Тони. Стив отвёл глаза и обнаружил, что на него пялятся трое тринадцатилетних студенток. Они захихикали и принялись толкать друг друга локтями. Ладно. Возможно, это плохая идея. Полностью отчаявшись, Стив вернулся к обеду.


	2. И в каждом движении — магия

На следующий день, возвращаясь со второй пробежки, Стив остановился перевести дыхание, чтобы сказать Полной Даме пароль. Он уже был готов заговорить с ней, когда на передний план картины выступил чинно одетый домовик. Стив никогда не встречал домового эльфа в одежде, не говоря уже о таком официальном наряде. Полная дама возмущённо вскрикнула, но эльф на картине проигнорировал её и обратился к Стиву. 

— Мистер Роджерс, я Джарвис, домовой эльф мастера Старка. Боюсь, мастеру Старку срочно нужна ваша помощь. 

— Мастеру Старку... что?

— В мастерской произошёл несчастный случай. Ему действительно нужна помощь — прямо сейчас. 

Стив уставился на домовика, гадая, не является ли всё это очередным розыгрышем Тони. Попыткой доказать, насколько Стив наивен. 

— Пожалуйста, сэр. Боюсь, он ранен. 

В голосе эльфа слышалась такая явная тревога, что Стив сдался. Джарвис говорил более чопорно, а выглядел куда строже любого другого эльфа, но всё же он был по-настоящему огорчён.

— Где? 

— Второй этаж Астрономической башни. Пожалуйста, поторопитесь. 

Стив не знал, почему предполагал, что мастерская Тони будет находиться в подземельях, может, потому, что оттуда недалеко до ворот в ад, но сейчас ему было всё равно — по крайней мере, Астрономическая башня ближе. Он развернулся на каблуках и бросился вниз по коридору, нащупывая палочку в чехле. Слава богу, она была на месте. Стив не знал, насколько всё плохо, но, раз уж Тони обратился к _Стиву_ за помощью, должно быть, всё просто ужасно. 

Стив понял, что двойные двери в мастерскую Тони защищены на совесть, даже издалека. Да уж. Простой _Алохоморой_ не откроешь. Может, он и смог бы прорваться внутрь, будь у него время — Стиву хорошо удавались Чары, — но ведь даже МакГонагалл понадобилось восемь часов. Он осмотрел стену возле двери. Прочный камень, Чары расширения, но никаких защитных заклинаний. Значит, грубая сила. Стив направил палочку на стену и проделал дыру рядом с дверью, а потом наложил Чары стазиса, чтоб ему не размозжило голову упавшим кирпичом. Стив пролез через отверстие, и у него отвисла челюсть. В мастерскую Тони будто втиснулись лаборатории из всех фантастических фильмов про сумасшедших учёных. Над котлами поднимался пар, в стеклянных колбах бурлили цветные жидкости, а комнату пересекали трубы, похожие на треснувшие тоннели для хомяков. В центре медленно вращалось множество загадочных металлических деталей, смахивающих на облако астероидов. Повсюду стояли верстаки, валялись инструменты, а стены, судя по всему, почернели от взрывов. Из стен и из потолка торчали металлические цилиндры, расположенные на разном расстоянии друг от друга. Стив стоял бы и таращился на всё это, как болван, если бы не отчаянные вопли домового эльфа, который появился на слегка подпалённом портрете на противоположной стене. И тут Стив услышал злобное рычание огромной машины. Он обежал островок из рабочих столов и астероидное облачко и оказался с глазу на глаз с самым странным мотоциклом, который когда-либо видел. Кстати, у него и правда были глаза, а колёса, кажется, состояли из тысячи крошечных спиц вместо резиновых шин, очень острых спиц, и — о Боже! — взбесившийся мотоцикл бросался на Тони Старка. 

Тони скрючился на полу в позе эмбриона, закрыв голову руками, одежда была порвана в клочья, руки исцарапаны. Чудо, что эта штуковина его не зашибла. Стив поспешно отлевитировал машину от Тони, но этого явно было недостаточно. Маленькие спицы приняли форму лопастей — очень эффективно для противодействия воздуху, — и мотоцикл, раздражённо рыча, принялся прокладывать дорогу обратно. Стало труднее держать машину в воздухе — и тем более подальше от себя. Стив почувствовал, как на лбу выступил пот. Неожиданно штуковина изменила направление и врезалась в астероиды, которые мгновенно взорвались и разлетелись в разные стороны, разрушая всё на своём пути: полопались стеклянные трубы, треснули экраны, из камней посыпались искры, а один из котлов начал дымиться. Случайный осколок пролетел совсем рядом с головой Стива, и ему пришлось уклониться, временно упустив контроль над мотоциклом, который мгновенно зарычал и бросился ему навстречу. Стив прикидывал, подействует ли _Петрификус Тоталус_ на неодушевлённый предмет, если он настолько напоминает живое существо, даже не являясь им (или являясь?), когда эльф на портрете завопил снова: 

— Палочка мастера! На верстаке слева от вас. Дайте её ему!

Стив в отчаянии применил ещё одно заклинание левитации и отшвырнул байк, чтобы добраться до палочки. Схватил её и швырнул в сторону Тони, не спуская глаз с мотоцикла, продолжавшего свирепо таращиться на него зелёными глазами и угрожающе рокотать, пытаясь преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние. Из котла, над которым вился грязно-серый дым, вырвался столб пламени, у Стива защипало в носу и в горле, жидкость из треснувшей трубы лилась на верстак, с громким шипением разъедая дерево. Мотоцикл бросился на Стива — теперь уже _вопреки_ Чарам левитации, — и Стив снова утратил контроль над происходящим. Он быстро применил _Петрификус_ , и, судя по всему, заклинание сработало, но не до конца. Маленькие спицы замерли, глаза мотоцикла остекленели, но колёса всё ещё вращались, и он никак не унимался. Стив был вынужден отступить, он чувствовал жар пламени прямо за своей спиной. И вот когда он уже планировал нырнуть под мотоцикл и дать ему врезаться в огонь, крышка котла захлопнулась и огонь потух. Стив слышал, как Тони быстро наложил заклинание, и кислота перестала стекать на стол, а парящие в воздухе металлические детали снова собрались в центре комнаты. 

И вдруг оказалось, что Тони стоит совсем рядом и тяжело дышит.

— Удерживай его на месте, — приказал он и поднял палочку. Стив попробовал наложить Чары стазиса, не оборвав действие Петрификуса, и у него получилось: мотоцикл прекратил брыкаться и задрожал. Пот заливал Стиву глаза, и он сжал зубы, пытаясь сконцентрироваться и удержать оба заклинания. 

— Отлично, отлично, — выдохнул Тони. И принялся медленно разъединять части мотоцикла, добавляя их к астероидному облачку. Стив хотел наорать на Старка, чтобы он просто снял чёртовы колёса, но не мог, пока удерживал заклинания. Всё, на что он был способен, — крепче сжать зубы. Тони же вытаскивал детали из самой середины. Потребовалось пятнадцать минут, прежде чем Тони в последний раз взмахнул палочкой и из байка вылетела зазубренная деталь, которая отчего-то казалась суровой. Неожиданно мотоцикл замер, и Стив уже приготовился осторожно опустить его на пол и выдохнуть с облегчением, когда стоящий рядом Тони прошипел: _«Авада Кедавра»_. Стив завопил, байк рухнул, а сверху шлёпнулась та самая «суровая» деталь. Пошатываясь, он отступил назад, пока не почувствовал стену, не понял, что его футболка пропиталась потом. Он сполз на пол и потянул Тони за собой. Какое-то время они просто сидели, переводя дух. Стив чувствовал, как тяжело привалился Тони к его плечу, чувствовал, как волоски на руке поднимаются дыбом от влажного дыхания, и подавил дрожь. 

— Какого хрена, Тони? — произнёс он наконец. — Непростительное?! Ты применил грёбаное Непростительное! 

Тони сел немного ровнее, опираясь на плечо Стива. 

— Это штука не была по-настоящему живой, — надулся он. 

— А вот _вела_ она себя совсем как живая. И теперь она точно мертва! 

— Это ещё не значит, что она была живой. Прости, что задел твои нежные чувства. 

— Я не неженка, дурак. Это же Непростительное. 

— Хорошо. В следующий раз я убью её с помощью молотка или разрядом в двести двадцать вольт. Она всё равно будет мертва. 

Это имело смысл. Мертва значит мертва.

— В следующий раз? Ты собираешься построить ещё один злобный мотоцикл? 

— Он не злобный. Просто сердитый. 

— Просто... что? — Стив взглянул на поверженную машину, живую или нет, которая теперь казалась определённо (и пугающе) мёртвой. 

— Почему... твой мотоцикл рассердился? 

— Я его оскорбил. 

— Ты оскорбил мотоцикл, и он _вот так_ отреагировал? 

— Конкретно эту часть делал Брюс. 

Что ж, это было глупо. Брюс был вторым умником среди студентов Равенкло, нужно признать — по-своему гениальным, но о его вспыльчивом характере слагали легенды. Не тот человек, по образу которого Стив стал бы создавать _хоть что-то_ , наделённое чувствами. Стив даже не знал, что Брюс и Тони работали вместе, он вообще предполагал, что никто не будет достаточно хорош для Тони из древней и благородной семьи Старков. Но если ту часть байка делал Брюс, то... 

— Мерлин, Тони, это же не крестраж? Ты же не умертвил часть души Брюса? 

— Конечно нет! По крайней мере, не думаю. Я не пытался создать крестраж. Интересно, можно ли... 

Стив с ужасом взглянул на него и уже был готов отчитать за одно только намерение поиграться с подобной идеей, но тотчас же забыл об этом, когда заметил, что разбитая бровь Тони сильно кровоточит. Стив встал на колени, сжал подбородок Тони, заставляя повернуть голову, чтобы рассмотреть рану на свету. Тони попытался отстраниться, но Стив был намного сильнее его. 

— Пусти, — зашипел Старк. 

Но Стив уже извлёк палочку, прочистил рану Обеззараживающим заклинанием, провёл вдоль краёв, сращивая кожу. Такая тонкая работа требовала большой концентрации, чтобы не оставить шрамов. Стив много тренировался на Баки, но ему всегда казалось, что парочка шрамов пойдёт Барнсу на пользу, учитывая, сколько подлянок он устраивал другим. А вот у Тони шрамов быть не должно. Стив не был уверен, в каком месте порез проходил через бровь, и сомневался, сможет ли заново вырастить там волоски. В конце концов он просто зарастил кожу чуть плотнее, так что, даже если бровь не восстановится, вряд ли кто-то это заметит. Он придирчиво оценил проделанную работу. Убедившись, что всё в порядке, Стив очистил кровь придуманной им самим смягчённой версией _Экскуро_.  
И только тогда заметил, что Тони по-прежнему вырывается, а сам он мёртвой хваткой вцепился в его подбородок. Полные ярости чёрные глаза оказались в нескольких дюймах, зрачки затопили радужку. Стив задохнулся, во рту стало сухо. В одно мгновение он остро осознал, что никогда ещё не был так близко к Тони Старку. Это... обескураживало. И опьяняло. Как будто прикоснулся кончиком языка к батарейке. 

— Отпусти меня! — процедил Тони сквозь зубы. Стив поспешно опустил руки и сел на корточки. Он наконец заметил, что палочка Тони была нацелена туда, где секунду назад был его, Стива, висок. Он сглотнул. 

— Итак... хм. Почему разумный мотоцикл? — Стив очень надеялся, что Тони сделает вид, будто ничего не случилось. — Почему было не купить байк в автосалоне Уизли?

Он наблюдал, как Тони собирает остатки своего достоинства, словно обрывки дорогого плаща. Старк ещё раз мрачно взглянул на Стива, а потом вздохнул. 

— Потому что они уродливы. 

— Правда? А по-моему, очень даже ничего. 

— Нет! Да. Они выглядят нормально. Но их магия уродлива. Это маггловские мотоциклы, зачарованные, чтобы летать, но они не магические по своей природе. Более того, раз в полгода надо привозить их на обслуживание, чтобы обновить чары. Они не были _созданы_ для полётов. Какой прок в резиновых шинах, когда ты в воздухе? Зачем нужна выхлопная труба, если не пользуешься бензином? Это ленивая, уродливая магия, которая нравится только тем, кто хочет казаться магглом. 

Стив уставился на него. Это была самая длинная речь Тони, адресованная ему, и оказалось сложно не чувствовать себя польщённым просто потому, что в предложении было больше трёх слов. Стив знал, что не стоит бояться Старка, но «знать» и «чувствовать» — разные вещи. 

Тони истолковал его молчание иначе. Он поднялся на ноги и нетерпеливо потащил Стива к мёртвому байку. 

— Вот. Видишь педали? — он указал на тысячи крошечных спиц, которые заменяли мотоциклу шины. — С их помощью форма колеса будет меняться, имитируя резиновые шины, подстраиваться под колею при соприкосновении с асфальтом, на траве или в грязи они станут спицами, а в воздухе — прочными миниатюрными крыльями, чтобы вытеснять воздух по ходу движения. Теперь насчёт глаз...

Стив слушал с открытым ртом, пока Тони рассказывал ему обо всех деталях волшебного мотоцикла, и непостижимая сложность изящного механизма становилась понятной. Тони был прав: по сравнению с заключённой в нём магией обычный летающий байк казался несуразным. Стив даже не знал, что можно так красиво переплести магию и технологии. Он стал задавать вопросы, а Тони, по-видимому, забыл, с кем разговаривает, и отвечал, будто вовсе не ненавидел Стива. Неясно, сколько времени прошло, пока они бок о бок сидели на корточках, а Тони вертел в руках деталь, в которой было слишком много от Брюса. 

— Так значит, он должен быть разумным, чтобы достаточно быстро реагировать на команды водителя? — уточнил Стив. 

— Да, но не _настолько_ разумным. 

— Почему ты обратился к Брюсу? Почему не сделал её сам? 

Стив задумался, действительно ли он хочет знать, каким будет байк с характером Тони. Можно представить — мощный, гордый и... опасный. Стива охватило мрачное и счастливое чувство.

— Уже пробовал, — откликнулся Тони. Голос у него был отстранённый, как у человека, которого занимают другие мысли. — Не сработало. Я будто отменяю действие собственной магии. Не знаю почему, по идее она должна увеличиваться в квадрате, если, конечно, вообще будет какая-то реакция, но по факту она обнуляется. Однажды я выясню, в чём дело. Мой процессор вон там, — он махнул в сторону ниши, которую Стив сначала не заметил. Видимо, из-за общего хаоса. — Я надеялся, им сможет воспользоваться Брюс, но, наверное, Брюс ему не слишком нравится. 

— А Брюсу, очевидно, не слишком нравишься ты, — Стив указал на деталь, которую Тони по-прежнему изучал. 

— Это странно. Мне нравится настоящий Брюс, и я ему тоже. Мне так кажется, по крайней мере. Может, стоит проверить. Ради науки, — он грозно взглянул на Стива, посмевшего ему возразить, и тот оборонительно поднял руки. 

Тони встал и подошёл к зеркалу, которое волшебным образом осталось нетронутым. Он позвал Брюса по имени, а через несколько секунд тот появился по другую сторону и ахнул при виде беспорядка в мастерской. Стив слушал, как Тони быстро объясняет, что произошло, но утратил интерес, как только они принялись болтать о продвинутой арифмантике. К ним присоединился Джарвис, появившись на портрете возле зеркала, — по-видимому, он что-то записывал. Стив подумал, не стоит ли ему вообще уйти. В конце концов, Тони был в порядке и больше в нём не нуждался. Он вскинулся, услышав, как Брюс повысил голос. 

— Нет, Тони, я _не могу_ прийти и помочь! Я на каникулах с семьёй, Мерлина ради. Я на круизном лайнере в Норвежских фьордах и скоро увижу Северное сияние. Родители убьют меня, если я сбегу. И даже знай я, как сбежать с корабля, мне совершенно не хочется этого делать! 

— Ты же не думаешь, что я буду ждать три недели, чтобы переделать процессор! Какого чёрта я буду делать три недели? 

— Не знаю. Возьми Роджерса, — Брюс снисходительно махнул рукой в сторону Стива. — У него огромный опыт в том, чтобы не впадать в неконтролируемый гнев, когда ты его оскорбляешь. 

Стив почувствовал себя слегка оскорблённым _прямо сейчас_ , но проглотил возможный ответ, когда Тони резко повернулся, словно забыл, что он здесь. Обычное дело. Лучше бы Старк и впрямь его оскорбил. 

Тони смерил Стива испытующим взглядом. Стив пытался грозно взглянуть на него, но не справился с собственным лицом. 

— Ты прав, — произнёс Тони, явно обращаясь не к нему. — Роджерс отлично подойдёт. Пришли мне уравнения для расчёта мягких тканей, как только сможешь, ладно? — Он указал палочкой на зеркало, и оно потемнело, но Стив успел заметить, как Брюс за спиной Тони сделал большие глаза. 

Стив поднял палочку в защитном жесте, когда Тони подошёл ближе, глядя не на него, а словно сквозь него. 

— Ты не превратишь меня в крестраж для своего байка, Тони. — Даже если это будет красивый и блистательный байк, Стив не собирался проверять подобное на деле. Пришёл черёд Тони делать большие глаза. 

— Это не крестраж, ты слышал, я же объяснял, что это не крестраж! Брюс даже не знал, что с его процессором что-то случилось. Всё безобидно. Эта штука ничего не заберёт у тебя. Ты просто... повлияешь на неё. 

Стив ничего не сказал. 

— Давай же, — принялся клянчить Тони. — Тебе что, не хочется прокатиться? 

— Ты сказал, я не смогу, если в нём будет частица меня.

Тони склонил голову и покосился на Стива. 

— Я дам тебе прокатиться на заднем сиденье. 

— У него нет заднего сиденья. 

— Я сделаю. Для тебя. 

Стив очень старался не представлять, каково будет прокатиться на этом глянцевом монстре, сидя позади Тони, обнимая его. Каково будет лететь зимней ночью, когда ветер дует в лицо, в погоне за луной. Его старания с треском провалились. 

В любом случае Стив открыл рот, чтобы отказаться, но Тони уже почувствовал победу. Он хлопнул Стива по спине и потащил к выходу. 

— Здорово, начнём завтра. Сейчас надо пойти поесть. Чары принуждения. Мерлиновы яйца, ты что, снёс стену?! — он изучил причинённый Стивом ущерб. 

— Да. Прости. Так было быстрее, чем пытаться пройти через твою дверь, похожую на смертельную ловушку. 

Тони оценивающе на него взглянул, и на лице у него было выражение, которое Стив не смог истолковать. 

— Должен признать, сработало отлично, — наконец заключил Тони. — Я бы никогда не додумался. Стоит теперь укрепить стены. И, пожалуй, добавлю тебя в список исключений для защитных чар на двери. — Он внезапно ухмыльнулся Стиву, которому показалось, что он смотрит прямо на солнце. 

— Утончённость тонны кирпичей, — добавил Тони. — Зато очень эффективно. 

С этим он отправился дальше по коридору. Стиву понадобилось мгновенье, чтобы наложить _Репаро_ на стену и собраться с мыслями, прежде чем поспешить вслед за ним. 

Тони ждал его на лестнице.


	3. Ты веришь в магию?

В следующие несколько дней Стив был у Тони на подхвате, пока тот вытворял нечто крайне сложное — настолько, что за ним было не поспеть. По ходу дела Тони объяснял Стиву базовые принципы, что в некотором роде проливало свет на происходящее. Впрочем, с тем же успехом он мог бы представить концепцию мяча: Стив понял бы только то, что речь идёт о небольшом, круглом и упругом предмете, а потом наблюдал бы, как Тони лихо жонглирует семнадцатью цветными мячиками, используя устройства, о существовании которых Стив и не подозревал. Это завораживало. 

Зачастую Тони справлялся сам, но Стиву отчего-то не хотелось уходить. Не то чтобы у него было много дел — разве что пробежки. Просто, глядя правде в глаза, он понимал, что вовсе не поэтому стал приносить учебники в лабораторию Тони, пока тот пребывал в своей стране грёз и продвинутой арифмантики. И дело было не том, что Стив так уж сильно беспокоился о безопасности Тони. То есть, конечно, беспокоился. Немного. Но в основном ему нравилось просто быть рядом. Странное дело, верно? Будто из-за всего, что с ними приключилось, годы неприязни вдруг потеряли значение. Тони по-прежнему огрызался, а Стив порой запинался, но в словах Тони не было яда, а Стив мог посмеяться над самим собой, когда Тони сбивал его с толку. Эти отношения отличались от дружбы с Баки и Сэмом (они в основном пихали друг друга плечами, в шутку боролись и болтали о квиддиче) и всё же напоминали попытку стать друзьями. 

Их странное товарищество длилось почти неделю, когда Стив капитулировал перед домашним заданием. В любом случае было почти одиннадцать вечера, и он настолько устал, что уже не мог сосредоточиться, а проклятая расчёска никак не превращалась в настоящее яблоко. Она выглядела как яблоко, но не была им. Стив угрюмо таращился на несчастную штуковину, сидя на верстаке. Потом вздохнул. 

Стив подскочил, когда Тони возник за спиной и подобрал яблоко. 

— Ты знаешь, что не трансфигурировал её до конца, да? 

— Чёрт, Тони, конечно, знаю. 

Тони продолжил, будто Стив и не огрызнулся: 

— Ты использовал странную смесь гламура, иллюзии и чар, так что расчёска выглядит как яблоко, на ощупь как яблоко, но пахнет пластиком и волосами и, вероятно, точно такая же на вкус, хотя я не собираюсь пробовать, просто чтоб ты знал, — он задумчиво подбросил яблоко и снова поймал. 

— Я использовал заклинание, которому научила нас МакГонагалл, — заверил Стив. 

— Ага, я слышал, — Тони несколько раз переложил яблоко из одной руки в другую. — Хотя мне интересно... 

Он с грохотом опустил яблоко на верстак, и от него отлетел зубчик расчёски. Тони пристально взглянул на Стива. 

— Ты магглорождённый, верно? 

Стив мгновенно ощетинился. С войны Поттера прошла пара десятков лет, но он прекрасно знал, что взгляды многих чистокровных семей — таких, как у Тони, — изменились не так сильно, как они заверяли общественность. 

— Будто ты не знал! Будто не из-за тебя все на свете знают, какой бедной была моя магглорожд... 

— Стив, ты вообще веришь в магию? 

Стив моргнул. 

— Я... Что? Конечно. Я же здесь, в Хогвартсе, верно? 

— Да, и ты очень способный в некоторых областях магии, но глубоко внутри... Глубоко в душе ты веришь, что фея — крёстная Золушки — превратила тыкву в карету, а мышей в лошадей? 

— Ну, судя по тому, что говорит МакГонагалл, трансфигурация с таким расхождением в массе может привести к ограничению гибкости по времени и в результате срикошетит по тому, кто накладывает заклинание. 

Стив же был не _совсем_ тупой. 

Тони тряхнул головой, будто пытался отогнать назойливое насекомое. 

— Во-первых, ограничение гибкости по времени индивидуально в зависимости от навыков и силы волшебника, оно не фиксированное, если только ты не пытаешься обучить двадцать подростков за раз: тогда тебе либо нет дела до индивидуального ограничения каждого, либо ты боишься, что они пострадают, сотворив какое-нибудь глупое дерьмо, пока ты не смотришь. Во-вторых, как только ты поймёшь принцип, превращение мышей в лошадей станет пустяковым делом. Думаю, после этого даже превращение комаров в слонов не будет проблемой. Твоему другу Сэму, может, и стоит беспокоиться насчёт мышей и лошадей, но не тебе, а в-третьих... Нет. Погоди. Назад, — он поднял руку, останавливаясь. — Сохраняя безопасное ограничение по гибкости во времени, ты веришь, _на самом деле_ веришь, что Румпельштильцхен умел прясть золото из соломы? 

Стив покачал головой. 

— Это же сказка, разве нет? 

Тони взглянул на него без особого восторга. 

— Для магглов — да. Для меня Румпельштильцхен был тем, кто заложил основу состояния Старков. Он первым вычислил, как осуществляется такая трансфигурация. Сорвал куш прежде, чем подобное стали контролировать, чтобы спасти экономику. У нас в сейфе ещё хранятся тюки такой соломы. 

— Но... _Правда_? 

— Да ладно тебе, не так трудно заметить. Невысокий, темноволосый, немножко мудак? Слабость к привлекательным блондинкам? Уверен, ты видишь семейное сходство. 

Стив поднял руки. 

— Так ты говоришь... 

— Если ты на самом деле поверишь, что можешь превратить одну материю в другую, все заклинания трансфигурации будут от зубов отскакивать, как отточенные иллюзии. 

— Ух ты, — Стиву понадобилась минутка, чтобы это осмыслить. — И ты говоришь, солома Румпельштильцхена правда превратилась в золото и прямо сейчас по-прежнему лежит в семейном сейфе Старков? 

— Пара тюков. В некотором роде фамильная ценность. Немного непрактично в качестве фамильной ценности, они же в натуральную величину, так что большую часть продали несколько веков назад. Как выяснилось, Людовик XIV любил эту дрянь. Использовал в своих конюшнях. 

Стив глубоко вздохнул. 

— Ладно. Я тебе верю. — Он сосредоточился на этой мысли и вернулся к яблоку, которое прекратило изображать из себя фрукт и снова стало расчёской — теперь с недостающим зубцом. У него получится. 

Стив поднял палочку, помедлил, потом опустил. 

— Но ведь расчёска пластмассовая, а яблоко вроде как живое. Как вдохнуть жизнь в то, что никогда не было живым? — жалобно спросил он. 

— Да ради Мерлина, ты слишком много думаешь! — Тони схватил расчёску. Он отбежал к противоположной стене мастерской и запустил расчёску Стиву в голову. 

— Преврати в перо! — завопил он. 

Палочка Стива взлетела, и прежде чем он успел подумать, что не знает заклинания, превращающего расчёску в перо, порыв магии именно это и сделал — за мгновенье до удара расчёской по лбу. У Тони был меткий глаз. Стив в изумлении наблюдал, как у него на глазах бурое пёрышко безобидно спланировало на пол. 

Ха. 

— Пижама! — заорал Тони и швырнул в него кусок металла. Стив взмахнул палочкой, и на пол плюхнулась фланелевая пижама с красно-золотыми гриффиндорскими львами. 

Тони насмешливо фыркнул. 

— У тебя ужасный вкус, Роджерс! Ну-ка! Цветы! 

Стиву в голову полетел ещё один неопределённый объект. На сей раз он уклонился и превратил железку в букет незабудок, когда она почти врезалась в мотоцикл. Тони издал гневный вопль — и _началось_. Они оба носились, как сумасшедшие, швыряя друг в друга всё, что попадалось под руку, и выкрикивая названия самых нелепых предметов. От стен отскакивали подушки и апельсины. В спину Стиву прилетел футбольный мяч, а Тони получил по лицу плюшевым медведем. Над головой Стива взорвалась коробка, окатив его потоком цветных металлических скрепок. Он отомстил ворохом блёсток, заставив Тони весьма изобретательно выругаться. Через полчаса они оба задыхались от бега и смеха. Стив сполз по стене на пол и поднял руки в знак поражения. Тони плюхнулся перед ним, тяжело дыша, с блёстками в волосах и хитрой ухмылкой на лице. Он протягивал бурое пёрышко. 

— Яблоко, — выдал он между вздохами. 

Стив молча взмахнул палочкой, и в руках Тони оказалось чудесное красно-золотистое яблоко. С боков скатывались капельки конденсата. Тони с наслаждением вонзил в него зубы и откинулся на верстак. 

— Думаю, я доказал свою точку зрения, — произнёс он с набитым ртом, и Стив кивнул. Трудно было поверить, что полчаса назад у него не получалось. Сейчас это казалось простейшей вещью в мире.

— Ещё и невербально, — добавил Тони с уважением. — Готов поспорить, ты мог бы и без палочки, но, наверное, не одновременно. Думаю, ты из тех, кто действует просто на силе воли. А значит, тебе придётся продираться через всю теорию, потому что людям с такой магией она не помогает. И ты всегда будешь действовать за счёт грубой силы, но очень мощной силы, признаю, — он бегло взглянул на то место, где раньше была дыра в стене. 

— Вообще-то у меня хорошо с охранными чарами, — сказал Стив, размышляя, насколько верна оценка Тони. Вряд ли он ошибался. — Просто это заняло бы слишком много времени, учитывая тот факт, что твой дивный мотоцикл превращал тебя в отбивную. 

— Это просто несправедливо, — вдруг заявил Тони без особого пыла. Кожа у него стала бледной и холодной. 

— Что случилось? Выглядишь не очень хорошо. 

— Чары принуждения. Уже за полночь, но я не хочу идти в постель. 

— Что случится, если не пойдёшь? 

— Без понятия. Не пробовал. Прямо сейчас я чувствую себя так, будто меня ударили в живот, и я по-настоящему устал. Подожду немного и посмотрю, смогу ли пересилить это чувство. 

Стиву показалось, что идея глупая, но он знал, что спорить с Тони по таким вопросам себе дороже. Он только упрётся ещё больше. 

— Ладно, но давай встанем с пола. — Он направил палочку на стул и трансфигурировал его в диван. — Пойдём, — он потянул Тони с пола и вместе с ним опустился на диван. Тони еле двигался и привалился к плечу Стива, когда не смог удерживать голову. 

— Чёрт, эти Чары подчинения сильные, — прошептал он. Так и было. Тони понадобилось всего несколько минут, чтобы заснуть, полулёжа на Стиве. Сам Стив сначала сидел прямо, как доска, но постепенно расслабился. Дыхание Тони становилось глубже. Стив позволил себе положить голову на макушку Тони, украдкой наслаждаясь прикосновением к мягким волосам. Время было позднее, и он почувствовал, что разомлел. Некоторое время Стив провёл, разглядывая стену напротив. 

И что теперь? Призвать одеяло и оставить Тони спать здесь? Одного? Это казалось неправильным. Ладно. Лучше попытаться отправить его в постель. 

— Джарвис? — тихо позвал он. 

Безупречно одетый домашний эльф появился на картине по соседству. Стив задумался, спят ли вообще картины. 

— Да, мастер Роджерс? 

— У тебя есть пароль для Башни Равенкло?

— К сожалению, нет. Мне не нужна была данная информация, мастер Роджерс. 

Что ж. Видимо, Тони отправится к Стиву. В Гриффиндоре всё равно миллион пустых кроватей. Стив осторожно освободился, почувствовав угрызения совести, когда Тони протестующе заворчал. Помедлив несколько секунд, Стив осторожно поднял его с дивана и, как невесту, прижал к себе. Тони был тяжелее, чем Стив ожидал — но не настолько, чтобы он не справился. 

На полпути к Башне Гриффиндора Стив сообразил, что мог просто отлевитировать спящего друга, а не тащить на руках. Это было бы разумно. Вместо этого Стив усилил хватку, не желая лишиться чужого тепла. А когда Тони в ответ прижался лицом к шее Стива, тому показалось, что левитируют его самого.

* * *

— Какого чёрта? 

Голос шёл со стороны кровати Баки, но Стиву понадобилось всего полсекунды, чтобы проснуться и понять — говорил не он. Хотя для Барнса было типично проснуться именно с этой фразой. Стив повернулся на другой бок и подавил ухмылку, глядя, с каким оскорблённым видом Тони рассматривал красно-золотой полог. Взъерошенный со сна Тони представлял собой восхитительное зрелище, особенно вкупе с блёстками, застрявшими в волосах. 

— Доброе утро, принцесса, — Стив против воли улыбнулся. — Думаю, можно заключить, что Чары принуждения победили. 

Тони повернул голову. 

— И, если кто спросит, это единственная причина, по которой я опустился до того, чтобы спать в Башне Гриффиндора.

— Что-что? Ты должен быть польщён, что Гриффиндор снизошёл до того, чтобы смириться с твоей беззащитной спящей задницей. 

Тони лениво кинул в него подушкой, которую Стив поймал в воздухе и сунул себе под голову. Тони скорчил рожицу и запустил пятерню в волосы, чем сделал только хуже. Он с отвращением взглянул на свои пальцы, заметив блёстки, и с отчаянным вздохом сел на кровати. 

— Ненавижу тебя, Роджерс. 

Улыбка Стива всё никак не сходила с лица, а в груди растекался жар. 

— Душ за той дверью. Лучший напор воды во всём замке. 

— Позволь мне судить об этом, — фыркнул Тони, драматично поднимаясь с кровати. На нём по-прежнему была вчерашняя одежда, потому что Стив не осмелился снять с него хоть что-то, кроме обуви. 

— Джарвис? — Тони почесал голову, засыпав кровать Баки блёстками. 

— Доброе утро, мастер Старк, — Джарвис возник на картине с миской фруктов, на которую Стив смотрел каждое утро и каждый вечер в течение почти семи лет. От того, как нарисованный домовой эльф Тони ориентировался в замке, было немного жутко. 

— Я приму душ, а ты не мог бы попросить одного из хогвартских эльфов принести мне чистую одежду? 

— Конечно, мастер Старк, — эльф с хлопком исчез с картины. 

Тони зевнул и стянул рубашку через голову, обнажая поджарую мускулистую грудь и дорожку тёмных волос, уходящих от пупа вниз, исчезающую под брюками. Стив распахнул глаза, во рту внезапно стало сухо. Он быстро откинулся на спину, прижал подушку к паху и уставился на потолок, а Тони отправился в душ. 

_Вот дерьмо._

Должно быть, домовики принесли одежду Тони прямо в ванную, потому что через пятнадцать минут он вышел уже в чистых брюках и тонкой рубашке. Стив за это время умылся в раковине, оделся и очистил кровать от блёсток. Он рылся в своём сундуке в поисках джемпера, когда Тони заговорил. 

— Ладно, напору воды можно позавидовать, — заключил он. — Но в твоей проклятой башне и околеть недолго. 

Стив поспешно нащупал знакомую ткань на дне сундука и, недолго думая, бросил Тони Настоящий Свитер Молли УизлиТМ. Гриффиндорски-красный, с золотой буквой «С». Три года назад Сэм подарил этот свитер ему на Рождество, ещё до того, как Стив внезапно начал расти. Теперь он не влезал в джемпер даже с Чарами расширения, но так и не смог выкинуть, поскольку, знаете ли, это был Настоящий Свитер Молли УизлиТМ, пожалуй, самый дорогой предмет гардероба Стива. 

Тони фыркнул, но всё равно надел джемпер. Он провёл руками по бокам, разглаживая мягкую шерсть. Свитер сидел идеально. 

— Я выгляжу нелепо. 

Стив уставился на Тони, одетого в его джемпер, и сжал зубы. 

_Нет. Ты выглядишь не нелепо. Ты выглядишь так, словно принадлежишь мне!_

Стив задавил горячую волну собственничества, из-за которой ему хотелось притянуть Тони к себе и никогда не отпускать. Быстро отвернувшись, он вышел из комнаты, прежде чем Тони смог бы заметить неприкрытое желание на его лице. 

Он не видел, как Тони зарылся носом в материал свитера и глубоко вдохнул, закрыв глаза.


	4. На ковре-самолёте

Тони носил свитер три дня подряд, и Стив наконец смог обрести контроль над ужасно быстро растущим чувством, с чем себя и поздравил. Вид Тони в красно-золотых цветах приносил одновременно удовольствие и боль — цвета ему и правда шли, — но Стив хотя бы научился следить за собственным лицом. Он украдкой посматривал на Тони, когда тот был занят, и чувствовал, как в груди растекается тепло. Стив очень, очень старался не задумываться о том, каково было бы поцеловать Тони, стянуть с него джемпер, скользнуть языком в рот. И очень, очень старался держать руки при себе.   
Что, кстати, было непросто, потому что Тони, видно, решил, что кровать Баки лучше его собственной, и отправлялся за Стивом в Башню по вечерам. Так что Стив лишился даже возможности мастурбировать в одиночестве. Вместо этого он лежал в темноте, прислушиваясь к голосу Тони, который разглагольствовал обо всём на свете, чувствовал, как его омывает этот звук, пока Чары подчинения не брали верх. Тогда Стив проскальзывал в ванную и благополучно дрочил, представляя, как заползает к Тони в кровать. 

Однажды он чуть не выдал себя. Тони уже три дня носил «свитер бойфренда», и Стив готов был лезть на стену. Он мерил шагами мастерскую, периодически мрачно выглядывая в окно, когда заметил горстку младшекурсников, высыпавших во двор поиграть в снежки. Стив мгновенно оживился. Вот что им было нужно — всласть покидаться снежками! Они с Тони будут капитанами, ведь у этих детей точно нет никакого представления о стратегии. Как и следовало ожидать, Тони поворчал насчёт всей этой затеи, так что Стив не церемонясь вытащил его на улицу. Он уже понял, что Тони мог бы с лёгкостью его проклясть, если бы и правда не хотел никуда идти. 

Было потрясающе. Тони быстро и хладнокровно превратил свою команду в беспощадных и вероломных жуликов. Войско Стива отлично издавало боевые кличи, но не слишком хорошо попадало в цель. А в итоге их злополучные маленькие армии взбунтовались, объединились против старших и безжалостно обрушили на Стива и Тони остатки крепости, незаконно возведённой Старком. Одержавшие победу детишки умчались прочь. Стив оказался на спине, Тони навалился сверху, извиваясь и чертыхаясь, и повсюду был снег. Стив пытался смахнуть снег с лица Тони варежкой, а тот шлёпнул его по руке, и вдруг оказалось, что они ужасно близко друг к другу. Стиву достаточно было сдвинуться на дюйм, и он смог бы поцеловать Тони, его холодные губы, за которыми прячется горячий язык, и Стив настолько жаждал этого, что ему пришлось спихнуть Тони и откатиться в сторону. Тони сердито глянул на него (он снова оказался весь в снегу), но это мелочи. Уж лучше так, чем поддаться импульсу и увидеть реакцию Тони. 

Тони всё ещё проклинал маленьких предателей, пока они вытряхивали в холле снег из ботинок. Стив не слушал, только смотрел не отрываясь, как горели глаза Тони, как зарумянились его щёки, и кивал, когда было нужно. Они направились к лестнице и столкнулись с улыбающейся МакГонагалл. 

— Домовые эльфы принесут горячий сидр и печенье в Гриффиндорскую башню минут через пять, так что поторопитесь. 

Они помчались вверх по лестнице. 

Жаль, что после всего этого свитер Стива пришлось отправить в стирку. 

На следующее утро Тони плюхнулся на край кровати Стива, а тот изо всех сил старался не затащить его в постель. Пришлось заложить руки за голову, чтобы не натворить глупостей. 

— Думаю, сегодня мы проведём тест-драйв! — глаза Тони сияли, и Стив не сумел сдержать улыбку. — Поедем на нём... — Тони запнулся и поморщился. — Постой-ка. Какой сегодня день? 

— Двадцать первое декабря, — ответил Стив. 

— Вот чёрт! Уже? — Тони откинулся и улёгся Стиву на ноги, вытянув руки. Футболка, в которой он спал, задралась, обнажив светлую кожу. 

Стив смотрел Тони в лицо — только в лицо. 

— Что такого страшного в двадцать первом декабря? 

— Зимнее солнцестояние. Сегодня вечером предстоит кое-что сделать, — он приподнялся на локтях, больно упираясь Стиву в голень. Пришлось его спихнуть. 

— Прекрати, сволочь, — Тони беззлобно стукнул Стива по бедру. — Хватит меня пихать. 

— Хватит ломать мне кости! 

— О! — Тони сел, освободив наконец ноги Стива. — Можно поехать на байке! Ты мог бы... — Он взглянул на Стива, и по лицу его расползлась усмешка. Стиву оставалось лишь гадать, какую беду она предвещает. — Чёрт возьми, конечно! — Тони спрыгнул с кровати и направился к картине. — Джарвис! 

Домовой эльф не замедлил появиться. 

— Сегодня? 

— Да, мастер Старк, всё по расписанию. 

— Блестяще. Мы со Стивом скоро возьмём мотоцикл. Ты можешь пригласить Энтвис... — Тони обернулся и взглянул на Стива, потом снова посмотрел на картину. — Нет. Для этого нам понадобится Тислетуэйт. Свяжись с ним через камин и убеди встретиться с нами в особняке в одиннадцать часов для срочного заказа. Сошлись на моего отца, подкупи его моим первенцем, что угодно, лишь бы он был на месте. Скажи Энтвистлу, я встречусь с ним в четыре. 

Джарвис взглянул на Стива, который натянул одеяло, пытаясь соблюсти хотя бы видимость приличий. 

— Очень хорошо, мастер Старк. Мастер Роджерс будет присутствовать на мероприятии? 

— Он будет встречать гостей вместе со мной. 

— Понятно, — выражение лица эльфа не изменилось, но Стив готов был поклясться, что Джарвис удивился. И от этого было слегка не по себе. 

— Рад слышать, сэр. Я всё организую. 

— Спасибо, Джарвис. 

Когда Тони повернулся, глаза у него бегали, и Стиву это совершенно не понравилось. 

— Что происходит? 

Тони вздохнул и снова присел на кровать. 

— Ладно. План таков. Сейчас мы выйдем отсюда, возьмём байк и отправимся в Старк-мэнор. Сегодня вечером я должен быть там, потому что в мэноре состоится традиционное празднование Зимнего солнцестояния. Это крупное официальное событие для важных членов волшебного сообщества. Я просто сказал Джарвису, что ты тоже придёшь. 

— Я?! На пафосную вечеринку для чистокровных? Ты из ума выжил? У меня даже нет парадной мантии! 

— Я понял. А если бы и была, то не такая, какая нужна. Поэтому придёт Тислетуэйт. Он поворчит и поноет, и заломит цену, но к вечеру у тебя будет исключительно подходящая мантия. 

У Стива глаза полезли на лоб. 

— Ты хоть слышишь себя? Я никогда не смогу тебе отплатить, а если бы и отплатил, в мои планы не входит выбрасывать галлеоны на парадную мантию. Кроме того, в мантии или без, я магглорождённый, и всем это будет ясно. С чего мне идти на вечер, где все твои чистокровные дружки будут смотреть на меня сверху вниз? 

Тони поморщился. 

— Всё не так! Они мне не друзья. Они стервятники, Стив. Стервятники, которые налетают стаей, пытаясь разглядеть, какие признаки слабости нынче проявит наследник Старков, чтобы потом воспользоваться этим. Я заплачу за твою мантию, потому что ты окажешь мне услугу, если придёшь. Будешь моей моральной поддержкой. Обещаю, я тебя прикрою. Не оставлю в одиночестве на растерзание порицающим мамашам, которые решат, что из-за происхождения тебе нельзя смотреть на их дочерей. 

Стив по-прежнему был настроен скептически. 

— Почему я? Почему не Роудс? 

— Это не сработает. Они знают Роуди, знают, что он из себя представляет. Ты же неизвестная переменная, они не поймут, как тебя использовать. Ты гвоздь в колесе! Песок в сэндвиче! Огромный жирный средний палец высокомерию чистокровных! 

Глубоко в душе Стив знал, что выступить в роли «жирного среднего пальца» Тони Старка для кого бы то ни было — рисковое предприятие, которое, скорее всего, срикошетит по нему самому, причём неслабо. Но он не мог отрицать: мысль о том, чтобы насолить чванливым чистокровкам, казалась заманчивой. И то, что он был нужен Тони Старку — пусть даже для такой цели, — тоже вызывало интерес. 

— Пожалуйста, Стив! — попросил Тони. — Я правда очень хочу, чтобы ты был там со мной. 

Будто после этого Стив мог отказать.

* * *

— Итак. Не окажешь ли честь? — Тони протянул ему процессор, который теперь содержал толику личности Стива. 

Стив взял его с некоторым трепетом. Сам он не чувствовал, что эта вещица была его частью или чем-то вроде того, но, очевидно, сказывалась нейтрализация его магии. Стив задумался, насколько одушевлённым был этот предмет и сможет ли он понять это. Кроме того, Тони несколько раз модернизировал байк. Мотоцикл стоял в мастерской — сплошь изящные, манящие контуры, застывшие в ожидании. С помощью Тони Стив вставил зазубренную деталь в байк. Мотоцикл слегка вздрогнул, глаза-фары распахнулись. Синие, сияющие, на несколько тонов светлее корпуса цвета полуночного неба.   
Тони молча вскинул кулак, лицо светилось от волнения. А потом он присел на корточки перед байком. 

— Привет, красавица, — мягко произнёс он, и Стив велел себе не быть дураком. Нельзя ревновать к мотоциклу. 

Мгновенье байк рассматривал Тони, а потом замурлыкал. Тони пришёл в восторг. 

— Да, детка, вот так. Мы станем прекрасными друзьями, верно? Конечно, станем. 

Он протянул руку. 

— Можно? 

Стив сжал зубы, потому что байк потянулся, как огромная кошка, и прильнул к руке Тони с довольным ворчанием. Тони в мгновенье ока обнял мотоцикл, тут же потерял равновесие и в итоге, смеясь, плюхнулся на задницу. Стив слегка улыбнулся, но Тони даже не заметил. 

— Стив, ты только посмотри! Феноменально! Брюсобайк никогда не был таким отзывчивым! 

_Это потому, что Брюс не хочет тебя трахнуть._

Насколько же это жалко! Видимо, определяющей чертой Стива была потребность в Тони, раз она проявилась даже в крошечной разумной детали. Что ещё хуже, Стивобайк уже получил больше, чем Стив мог мечтать. То, как Тони сюсюкал с мотоциклом, было почти тошнотворно. 

— Нам разве не пора? — перебил Стив это любовное празднество. — У тебя разве не назначена встреча?

— Да, да. Пора. Давай, милая, пройдём пару тестов, а потом прокатимся снаружи, что скажешь? 

Байк практически подпрыгнул от радости, и Стив подумал, настолько ли очевиден он сам в своих чувствах, а если да, почему Тони ещё не дал ему от ворот поворот и не поставил на место? Как неловко-то. 

Тони понадобилось всего несколько минут. Стив почти надеялся, что байк провалит тесты и ему не придётся испытывать противоречивые чувства к этой штуке, но, разумеется, всё прошло на ура. 

— Отлично, девочка, — Тони с чувством погладил мотоцикл. — А теперь покажи-ка, что ты умеешь на дороге, а? 

— Он не девочка! 

_Я не девочка!_

Тони взглянул на него с жалостью. 

— Все байки — девочки, Стив. Как и корабли. 

— Неудивительно, что ты взбесил Брюса. 

— Дело не... Да ладно, заткнись и залезай. 

— Меня будто кастрировали, Тони, — Стив старался говорить беззаботно, перекидывая ногу через заднее сиденье и гадая, сможет ли байк почувствовать его противоречивое отношение и не сбросит ли на землю. Стив был почти разочарован, когда мотоцикл никак не отреагировал. 

— Прости, цветочек. Постараюсь впредь использовать для тебя только мужественные прозвища. 

Стив ткнул Тони в бок и уселся позади. Тони взвизгнул и отстранился. Значит, боялся щекотки. Стив ухмыльнулся. 

— Очень мужественная реакция, пузырёк. Напомни рассказать Роудсу. 

— Я прокляну тебя так, что ты не сможешь раскрыть рта. Никогда. 

Ответ Стива умер на губах, когда байк зарычал и вылетел в открытое окно. 

_Ого!_

Он обнял Тони двумя руками, пока они оба улюлюкали от восторга. Заснеженные деревья исчезли внизу, наверху сквозь туман проглядывало водянистое солнце, ледяной ветер отчаянно хлестал по щекам. Стив невербально набросил Согревающие чары, пока слёзы на ресницах не стали ледышками, и принялся моргать. 

Фантастика. 

Под ними томно рокотал байк, Тони был в его объятиях, и Стиву казалось, что вот оно — совершенство. Он мог прижаться, как хотел, и за это ничего не будет. 

Эти два часа были лучшими в его жизни и быстро подошли к концу. Тони наконец опустил байк на лужайку перед особняком — настолько роскошным, что Стив понял, насколько влип. 

Всё это могло закончиться только унижением и разбитым сердцем.


	5. И это тоже магия

Стив неловко слез с мотоцикла. Мышцы затекли после долгой езды. Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от шума в ушах. Стоящий рядом Тони практически орал ему в ухо. 

— Чёрт побери, шикарно прокатились!

Верно. Только теперь Стив вытирал потные руки о мантию, стараясь не слишком глазеть на роскошный дом с газоном. От необходимости отвечать его избавило появление трёх нарядно одетых эльфов. 

— Джарвис! Пеппер! Хэппи! — Тони ликовал. Он торопливо представил домовиков Стиву и принялся обсуждать с Джарвисом последние наработки по настройке мощности репульсорных технологий. Джарвис серьёзно кивал. 

— Хэппи с радостью позаботится о мотоцикле, мастер Старк. Хочу сообщить, что мистер Тислетуэйт ожидает вас в малой гостиной, а у Пеппер, полагаю, есть документы, которые необходимо подписать. 

— Ой, Пеппер, они что, не могут подождать? 

Эльфийка в блестящем платье нахмурилась. 

— Именно это вы и сказали в прошлый раз, мастер Старк, а потом уехали, ничего не подписав. Если вы снова так поступите, я отправлю в Хогвартс громовещатель. 

— Ладно, ладно, только дай разделаться с Тислетуэйтом, а потом я полностью в твоём распоряжении. 

Стив никогда не видел, чтобы домовики смотрели на хозяев с таким скепсисом. 

Пеппер и Джарвис исчезли, а Тони немного поохал над байком и отдал Хэппи чёткие распоряжения, как с ним обращаться. С ней. 

Они побрели по снегу к сказочному особняку. Стив снова вытер потные ладони. 

— Так... Э... Как вышло, что у Джарвиса есть портрет в школе, а он до сих пор жив и находится здесь? Я думал, только у мёртвых есть говорящие портреты. — Возможно, настоящему волшебнику стоило знать о таких вещах, а вот он не знал. 

— Магия домовиков отличается от нашей. Так что, когда директор не позволила мне взять с собой эльфа, я заказал его портрет и взял с собой. Ничуть не хуже, особенно учитывая, что эльфы Хогвартса побаиваются его. 

— А почему твои домовики носят одежду? — Насколько Стив знал, вообще-то эльфам не разрешалось подобное. Дав одежду, ты вроде как лишался домовика или что-то в этом духе. 

— Я освободил их после смерти родителей. Они меня вырастили, казалось неправильным держать их в рабстве. Слава Мерлину, большинство всё равно предпочло остаться. Уверен, я бы просрал всё на свете, если бы они не присматривали за мной. 

Тони придержал для Стива дверь — судя по виду, сделанную из филигранного стекла. Стив постарался не оставлять на ней следов. 

— Малая гостиная здесь. 

Тислетуэйт оказался пожилым мужчиной, всем видом выражавшим неодобрение. У него были аккуратные усики и манера держаться так, словно он был совершенно не впечатлён, но польщён приглашением. Он мгновенно отмахнулся от Стива, когда речь зашла о парадной мантии, и вместе с Тони погрузился в жаркий спор о покроях, тканях, цветах, петлях для пуговиц, ширине швов и ещё сотне вещей, которые, видимо, были крайне важны. Стив за это время выпил бесчисленное множество чашек чая из такого хрупкого фарфора, что подумывал, не левитировать ли ему чашку ко рту, чтобы случайно не раздавить. 

В конце концов Тислетуэйт фыркнул и достал палочку, а Тони хлопнул Стива по плечу и заявил, что пойдёт поговорить с Пеппер, а потом сразу вернётся. 

Тони солгал. Стива на несколько часов окружил ураган иголок, ниток, измерительных лент, пуговиц, ножниц, пока портной молча оценивал его, а Тони всё не возвращался. Хорошо хоть домовик, имени которого Стив даже не знал, принёс ланч. 

Ближе к вечеру, когда Тислетуэйт провёл не меньше получаса, со всех сторон изучая Стива и его новую мантию и внося последние коррективы, заметные ему одному, дверь распахнулась.   
Стив заметил, как мгновенно напрягся низенький портной, как он молча ощетинился. В комнату вплыл Тони, а за ним — высокий стройный мужчина с растрёпанными зелёными волосами. На взгляд Стива, с цветом он перестарался. И вдруг этот странный парень выпятил грудь и замер. 

— Тислетуэйт, — процедил он. 

— Энтвистл, — проворчал тот в ответ. 

Казалось, они вот-вот начнут кружить по комнате, сжав зубы. Стив с тревогой взглянул на Тони и тут же забыл, что хотел сказать. Тони выглядел... потрясающе. На нём была серая с голубым отливом мантия, определённо необычная, и она очень шла Тони. Он выглядел стройным, красивым, изящным и немного опасным. Стив тяжело сглотнул. 

— Видишь? — спросил Тони Энтвистла. — Рядом с ним она не слишком... Да ладно вам! У меня нет времени на препирательства. Гости будут здесь меньше чем через час. 

Портные немного сникли, но не совсем. 

— Понимаю, что вы пытаетесь сказать, мастер Старк, — тонким голосом произнёс Энтвистл после долгой паузы, во время которой он с пренебрежением изучал Стива. — Должен признать, вашему другу идёт консервативный стиль, мантия хорошо смотрится при его телосложении, но я не уверен, что даже в паре узкий крой... 

— О нет, с кроем всё будет отлично, — настоял Тони. — Так и оставим. 

— Хорошо, — откликнулся Энтвистл. — Уверен, я мог бы проделать более удовлетворительную работу, если бы сам создавал дизайн. Или, по крайней мере, если бы вы позволили мне создать модель в пару его мантии, — он кивком указал на Тислетуэйта, который нахмурился в ответ. 

— Как и я, — признал он, явно недовольный, что пришлось пойти на уступки. 

— Нет-нет, — заявил Тони. — Ничего бы не вышло. Парные мантии недопустимы, это будет слишком. А вот так в самый раз. Точно. — Он встал рядом со Стивом, предлагая сравнить их наряды. Мантии сильно отличались, это и Стив мог заметить. Но голубой отлив мантии Тони подходил к нитям ткани Стива, и каким-то образом контрастные модели прекрасно смотрелись вместе. Вероятно, портные увидели то же самое, потому что немного поворчали, но смирились: никто ни в кого не швырялся ножницами, Тони отправился куда-то вместе с Энтвистлом, а Стив ещё полчаса терпел, пока Тислетуэйт вносил какие-то невидимые чужому глазу изменения. Всё, чего он хотел, когда портной наконец ушёл, довольно бормоча себе под нос, — плюхнуться на диван и задрать ноги, хотя уже догадался, что подобное ему не светит. 

Как и следовало ожидать, не успел он освоиться на диване, появился Тони и потащил его за собой. Казалось, они прошли через весь дом, а в итоге оказались в зале — огромном, изумительно украшенном, таком, что Стив открыл рот. Он всегда считал, что рождественские украшения в Хогвартсе — вершина праздничной напыщенности, но по сравнению с этим залом они казались простецкими. Домашним уютом здесь и не пахло, украшения были сплошь в холодных тонах — от пронзительного белого до ледяного синего. Со сводчатого потолка свисали гигантские люстры с нетающими льдинками, в воздухе ними кружились огромные снежинки и китайские фонарики. Между высокими арочными окнами стояли заснеженные деревья с ледяными украшениями, то тут, то там попадались необыкновенные скульптуры из снега. Всё было таким грандиозным, что Стиву показалось, будто он стал в два фута ростом. Он поёжился, хотя в комнате было тепло. 

Стоящий рядом Тони присвистнул. 

— Отличная работа, Пеппер! 

Откуда-то из-под люстр послышалось равнодушное «благодарю, сэр». Кстати, Тони идеально вписывался в обстановку. В своей светлой мантии он сошёл бы за Ледяную королеву из Нарнии, если бы не тёплый взгляд. Стив успел влюбиться в манеру Тони щуриться, улыбаясь, но прямо сейчас тому, кажется, было не до улыбок.

— Так. Смотри. Следующая часть будет не очень приятной, — мрачно произнёс Тони. — Пару часов мы будем стоять здесь, встречать почётных гостей, пожимать руки. Правда, потом начнутся танцы, подадут еду, так что в целом всё должно быть неплохо. 

— Что? Я? С чего мне встречать почётных гостей? — изумился Стив. Он вообще-то планировал спрятаться за каким-нибудь деревом и просидеть там весь вечер. 

— Потому что ты единственный, кого я пригласил лично. Кроме того, я же сказал, что буду рядом. Я не смогу выполнить обещание, если ты спрячешься под столом. 

— Что значит «единственный»?

— Стив, всё это — традиция. Весь этот вечер от начала и до конца, с самого конца списка гостей и до его верхушки — кульминация старинного приёма, который устраивают Старки в честь Зимнего солнцестояния для сливок магической Британии. Если не считать Летнее солнцестояние, Белтейн и День всех святых, это одно из главных событий, и проводить его — большая честь, так что я скорее умру, чем добровольно откажусь от этого. Хотя, конечно, будь я мёртв, пришлось бы отказаться, потому что... А вообще, может, призраки тоже могут устраивать праздники? Я не проверял. Сомневаюсь, что мне позволят, я уверен, что Стейны мгновенно заявят о своих правах. Неважно. Я впервые пригласил особого гостя и не могу позволить тебе слоняться тут просто так с невинным видом. Они съедят тебя заживо. 

И прежде чем Стив успел озвучить собственные опасения — весьма серьёзные, — Джарвис объявил первых гостей, и Тони потащил Стива за собой. Если Стив ожидал криков о нарушении традиций, он крупно ошибался. Гости лишь на мгновение продемонстрировали удивление — вокруг аккуратно накрашенных губ собрались крошечные морщинки, — а затем на них обрушилось бесконечное множество вопросов о том, откуда родом Стив и его семья. 

— Боюсь, Стив магглорождённый, — без особого удовольствия заявлял Тони и слегка приподнимал брови. Кое-кто из гостей не смог (или не захотел) сдержать презрительную усмешку. Тони говорил вполне вежливо, но Стив успел достаточно его узнать, чтобы разглядеть правду. 

В конце беседы каждый гость обязательно добавлял: 

— Хорошо выглядите в этом году, мистер Старк. 

Тони улыбался, кивал, отвечал немного резко и переходил к следующему гостю. Стив в молчаливом изумлении наблюдал, как мальчишка, которого он узнал за последние несколько недель, словно облачился в невидимую броню. Десятки ведьм и волшебников подчёркивали, как замечательно Тони выглядит в этом году, а Стив понятия не имел, в чём дело. Они сравнивают этот год с предыдущим? А что случилось... Ох. 

— В прошлом году ты заболел до или после двадцать первого? — прошептал он на ухо Тони. 

— Восемнадцатого, — напряжённо откликнулся тот. 

Ох. 

МакГонагалл сказала, ему понадобилось три дня, чтобы восстановиться. Стив и представить не мог, как потом справиться с таким приёмом. 

— Они рады, что тебе лучше. Это приятно. 

Тони украдкой фыркнул. 

— Не позволяй их манерам тебя одурачить. Им жаль, что я не умер. 

К ним подошёл следующий волшебник, Стив пожал ему руку и заверил, что никак не связан с семьёй Роджерсов с острова Мэн, очень жаль разочаровывать, но он просто магглорождённый. 

Очередь продвигалась, среди имён тех, кому его представляли, стали попадаться знакомые: люди, в честь которых были названы законы, те, чьи имена мелькали на страницах «Ежедневного пророка», и Стив даже порадовался, что уже раздражён вопросами о своей родословной и замечаниями о здоровье Тони. Иначе он бы попросту испугался. Он задумался, сколько ещё человек они поприветствуют, прежде чем он выдаст что-нибудь глупое или унизительное. 

Следующим оказался бледный светловолосый волшебник, который вписывался в обстановку ничуть не хуже хозяина дома. Он пожал Тони руку и открыто усмехнулся. Стив готов был ему врезать. 

— Вижу, ты сменил амплуа поэта-туберкулёзника, в котором выступал в прошлом году, — произнёс гость. — Очень плохо. Я-то думал, что унаследую это место, когда ты отдашь концы. С твоей стороны было ужасно неосмотрительно дать мне ложную надежду. 

— Тебя и близко не подпустят, — оскалился Тони. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ближайшие наследники — Стейны. Но я позабочусь о том, чтобы по завещанию ты получил фарфор «Carnaby». Желаю тебе только счастья, сам понимаешь. 

— Фу. Та жёлто-коричневая мерзость с цветочками, которую твоя бабушка доставала по субботам? Ладно. Живи! Мне-то что! — И вдруг он совершенно искренне улыбнулся, наверное, первым за вечер. — Рад, что ты в порядке, кузен. 

— И я рад тебя видеть, Драко. И тебя, Гарри, — Тони улыбнулся скромному мужчине, который всё это время стоял у Драко за спиной и делал страшные глаза. Стив только сейчас его заметил. 

— Драко, Гарри, это мой друг Стив Роджерс. Стив, это мои кузены — очень дальние, — Драко Малфой и Гарри Поттер. Двое из небольшого круга людей, предпочитающих видеть меня живым. 

Стив не мог найти слов. 

— Не драматизируй, Тони, — пожурил его Драко. — Как минимум треть присутствующих не желает тебе вреда. И я уверен, что только половина остальных так уж разочарована, что прошлый год не стал началом твоего неизбежного злоупотребления запрещёнными веществами. 

Тони поморщился. 

— Должно быть, поэтому их дети в Хогвартсе всё пытаются на что-нибудь меня подсадить. Заполучить наследника Старков и подчинить себе. 

Стив задохнулся. 

— Что?! Кто?! Кто и на что пытался тебя подсадить? Это омерзительно! 

— Надо же, — Драко улыбнулся. — Да он идеален. 

— Нет, — возразил Тони. — Он куда лучше. Он хороший человек. 

Стив почувствовал, что краснеет. 

— Ясно. Кроме того, теперь понятно, почему на нём мантия от Тислетуэйта, а ты одеваешься у того денди. 

— Энтвистл был мне нужен после прошлого года. 

Драко окинул их обоих пристальным взглядом, видимо, оценивая мантии, а потом улыбнулся Тони. 

— Я понял, что ты задумал. Отлично. Возможно, отчасти ты потеряешь своё положение в обществе, но определённо сделаешь заявление. 

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не предсказываешь значение мантии Тони снова, педантичный сноб, — добродушно укорил Гарри. 

— То, что ты ничего не смыслишь в портняжном деле, не значит, что Тони и Стив не сделали заявление своим выбором наряда, — возразил Драко. 

— Парень сзади наступает мне на пятки. Вы с Тони не могли бы обсудить нюансы шитья в другой раз? Мы задерживаем очередь. Стив, приятно было познакомиться! 

— Ты сказал тому, кто тебя пинает, что ты спаситель волшебного мира, а я прокляну его ко всем чертям, если он не прекратит? — театрально прошептал Драко. 

Гарри выразительно взглянул на Драко и потащил вперёд. 

— Ладно, поговорим позже, Тони. Приятно познакомиться Стив. Поздравляю! 

Казалось, Тони слегка покраснел. Стив сперва решил, что это игра воображения, но Драко так ухмылялся, что, вероятно, воображение было ни при чём.

Затем настал черёд группы министерских чиновников, и не было ни единой возможности спросить Тони, что только что произошло. Но у Стива было подозрение, что, пожалуй, ему понравится ответ.


	6. Попробуй понять: он волшебник

Следующие несколько часов прошли как в тумане. Стив пожал столько рук, что, похоже, теперь ему понадобится ортез или какое-нибудь заживляющее заклинание. Серебряные подносы с деликатесами летали от одной группы людей к другой. Начались танцы, и Стив порадовался, что в прошлом году попал на рождественский бал и кое-чему научился. Он не провёл с Тони и пару мгновений, прежде чем на них налетела толпа. Стиву пришлось встать в пару со столькими ведьмами, что он был бы только рад, если бы кто-нибудь его проклял. Лица смешались, рядом снова оказался Тони, ведущий беседы о том, в чём Стив едва разбирался. Не хотелось признавать, но именно так Тони обычно вёл себя в школе. Раньше Стив попросту считал его заносчивым придурком, но теперь всё предстало в ином свете: оказалось, это защитный механизм. Чем неуверенней Тони себя чувствовал, тем острее становился на язык, даже хуже, чем в Хогвартсе. В конце концов, боясь, что Тони сможет подбить кого-нибудь вызвать его на дуэль, Стив стал класть руку ему на плечо — просто потому, что не хотел, чтобы Тони натворил дел, о которых пожалеет уже завтра. Кажется, это помогало. Плечи Тони на мгновение опускались, и он менял тему — ко всеобщему облегчению. 

Всё это выматывало — толпа, шум и слепящие огни. В правом виске поселилась назойливая боль. Стив чувствовал, что должен сбежать, пусть и ненадолго, чтобы остудить голову. Он извинился и направился в тёмный прохладный холл. Прислонился к стене, коснулся затылком холодного мрамора. Какого чёрта он вообще здесь делает? Совершенно не в своей стихии, настолько, что даже не смешно. Он прикинул, не уйти ли совсем, но передумал — не мог бросить Тони. Разумеется, тот справится и сам, как прежде, даже когда бывал болен и одинок. Но Стив просто не хотел бросать Тони сейчас, не хотел, чтобы ему пришлось справляться самому, особенно если на то не было нужды. Так что Стив пару раз глубоко вздохнул и приготовился снова броситься в бой. 

У входа в зал он помедлил. Свет и шум вернулись с новой силой. Ладно. Нельзя отступать.

Стив огляделся, пытаясь найти в толпе Тони. Через несколько минут он заметил его в центре зала в компании молодых волшебников. Казалось, они прекрасно проводили время, колдуя над одной из ледяных статуй. Тони взмахнул палочкой, и лепные кудри печальной нимфы окружил ореол снежинок. Хотя, возможно, то была не нимфа, а какая-нибудь вошедшая в историю волшебница — Стив не настолько хорошо знал историю магии. И как всегда, его заворожило изящество в каждом движении Тони. То, как он держался, как накладывал заклинания, как само его тело не могло скрыть блестящий ум и врождённую властность. То, как он посмеивался над Стивом, хотя взгляд оставался тёплым и добрым. И Стив прекрасно понимал, насколько успел влюбиться. 

Он уже было направился к Тони, когда рядом прозвучал знакомый голос: 

— Он привлекает внимание, да? 

Стив повернулся к Драко. 

— Хм. Да. 

— Потому он так одет. Шокирующе современный наряд. Ты магглорождённый, так что вряд ли понимаешь, как это важно. — Он говорил спокойно, как будто происхождение Стива не представляло для него никакого интереса, и только поэтому Стив не сбежал. 

— Это просто за пределами моего понимания. Что, правда так важно, какая у человека одежда? 

— Стив, конечно! Смотри, вон там стоит дама, увешанная драгоценностями. О чём говорит её мантия? 

Стив посмотрел на женщину. Явно пожилая. Она напоминала подругу его матери, которая всегда слишком сильно красилась. 

— Что она не хочет стареть? 

— Видишь, не так-то сложно. Если конкретнее, мантия говорит о том, что эта дама недавно похоронила мужа, а теперь наслаждается обретённой свободой, но ей всё ещё важно получать одобрение общества. Как насчёт того парня? — он кивнул в сторону хилого молодого человека с бесцветными волосами, облачённого в официальную мантию, застёгнутую на все пуговицы. 

— Ему не нравится веселиться? 

— Думаю, нравится, но он не хочет, чтобы об этом стало известно отцу, иначе может вылететь из семейного бизнеса по производству зелий. Посмотри-ка, вот там его отец в почти такой же мантии. Хотя готов поспорить, этот приятель втихомолку предаётся всевозможным сомнительным удовольствиям. 

Стив оглядел Драко сверху донизу. 

— О чём говорит ваша мантия? 

Драко улыбнулся. 

— Она говорит: «Я его не заслуживаю, но Мальчик-Который-Выжил всё равно женился на мне, так что держите своё мнение о бывших Пожирателях смерти при себе». 

— Так много? 

— Да, — Драко смахнул с лацкана пушинку. 

— А о чём говорит мантия Гарри? 

— Она говорит: «Я ничего не смыслю в искусстве шитья и слишком упрям, чтобы позволить супругу выбрать мне мантию; я пребываю в заблуждении, что всем вам нет дела, во что я одет, но правда в том, что никто из вас в любом случае не осмелится критиковать меня, а так мне хотя бы удобно». 

— Похоже, вы много об этом спорите, — рассмеялся Стив. 

— Ты понятия не имеешь, — мрачно откликнулся Драко. 

— Что ж... хм. А о чём говорит моя мантия? 

Драко мгновенно просветлел. 

— У тебя великолепная мантия! Особенно в сочетании с нарядом Тони! Я всегда знал, что парень ко мне прислушивается, хотя Гарри говорил, мол, я утомил его до смерти своими советами насчёт одежды. Неважно. Твоя мантия очень классическая, на самом деле, даже немного строгая, при этом все здесь уверены, что ты магглорождённый. Ты опровергаешь всеобщее убеждение, что магглорождённый не может стать настоящим волшебником, потому что его не воспитывали в духе традиций. Дальше. То, что ты принимаешь почётных гостей вместе с Тони, который одет как настоящий щёголь, будто заявляет: «Не волнуйтесь, я сдержу его, если он перейдёт черту». Добавь к этому тот факт, что Тислетуэйт был портным отца Тони. Это либо просто усиливает предыдущее заявление, либо добавляет к нему капельку непристойности, я ещё не решил. 

Стив переступил с ноги на ногу и вытер ладони о мантию, от которой ему срочно захотелось избавиться. Взгляд снова скользнул в сторону Тони, и на сей раз Тони перехватил его. И улыбнулся — без всякой фальши. Всё остальное померкло, и Стив тяжело сглотнул. Улыбка Тони изменилась. Уголки рта дёрнулись, как бывало всегда, когда Тони замышлял что-то, чтобы спровоцировать его, когда хотел намеренно заставить Стива ответить. Тони принялся расстёгивать верхнюю мантию, не отводя от Стива глаз. У Стива пересохло во рту. 

— Ладно, с этим определились, — постановил Драко. — Определённо непристойность. 

Стив с ужасом осознал, что за действием наблюдает не только он: они же не вдвоём в зале. Здесь сотни людей! 

— Какого дьявола он творит? — сердито зашептал Стив. 

— Ну... — начал Драко. 

Тони меж тем скинул верхнюю мантию и растворил в воздухе, а потом резко повернулся к молодёжи, окружившей снежную скульптуру, и вырастил дриаде (или Ровене Равенкло) пару снежных рогов, как будто не спровоцировал только что скандал одним своим нарядом. Даже Стив сомневался, насколько приемлема эта необычная узкая рубашка и жилет. Всё, что он знал — на всех мужчинах в зале были свободные рубашки с гофрированными манжетами, какие показывают в старых фильмах про пиратов, но, судя по всему, для волшебников подобное было в порядке вещей. А вот у Тони рубашка едва доходила до пояса брюк, и Стиву ужасно хотелось прикоснуться к нему — настолько сильно, что он с трудом понимал, почему до сих пор не сдвинулся с места. Тони сунул волшебную палочку за пояс и принялся закатывать рукава. Стив застонал. 

— Что касается _вот этого_ , думаю, всё совершенно очевидно, — заметил Драко. Стив уже забыл, что тот до сих пор стоит рядом. — Подожди-ка, сюда идёт Гарри. Думаю, это тебе и он объяснит. — Он быстро поцеловал мужа в знак приветствия. 

— Ты проверил, Молли удалось уложить нашу дочь спать? 

— Проверил. Затихла, как моль в шкафу. 

— Знаешь, это очень странное выражение. 

— Ну, тогда свернулась калачиком, как книззл. 

— Другое дело. Мы ещё сделаем из тебя приличного волшебника. 

— Удачи тебе с этим. 

— Я оптимист. Кстати, Гарри, ты не поможешь Стиву расшифровать, что Тони пытается сказать своим выбором одежды? 

— Кто? Я? Я думал, мне даже не разрешено покупать себе одежду, не то что высказывать собственное мнение. 

Драко незаметно указал на Тони. Гарри распахнул глаза, а потом ухмыльнулся. Он посмотрел на Стива, который мечтал провалиться сквозь землю.

— Да, в этом я разбираюсь. Полагаю, его вид кричит: «Иди сюда и втрахай меня в матрас. Сейчас же!» На самом деле, напоминает о тех временах, когда Драко... 

Драко накрыл рот Гарри ладонью. 

— Цыц. Это ему знать не обязательно. Стив, почему ты ещё тут? Возле него уже кружат гарпии. 

Несколько человек и правда неспешно двигались в сторону Тони. 

— Я? Вы так уверены, что он говорит это мне? С какой стати ему вот так швырять меня на растерзание акулам?

— Потому что ты сам акула, чёрт возьми! Просто вбей это себе в голову. Хватит вести себя как мелкая рыбёшка. Хватит позволять им внушать тебе страх. Кроме того, он знал, что я сам тебя подтолкну — вдруг ты не усвоишь послание. И я совершенно спокойно сделаю это, если ты не окажешься рядом с ним через тридцать секунд. 

Стив уставился на Драко. Тони что, действительно... 

— Подумай вот о чём, — влез Гарри. — Ты правда хочешь, чтобы кто-то другой оказался там первым и наложил на него лапы? 

Стив отмер. Он бросился в зал и принялся пробираться к Тони. Чёртовы украшения. 

— Мерлин. Молодёжь теперь ничего не понимает, — пробормотал Драко ему вслед. 

— Ага, а мы-то с тобой, конечно, замечали _всё на свете_ , — откликнулся Гарри.

Должно быть, кто-то предупредил Тони о неподобающе поспешном приближении Стива, потому что он обернулся и ослепительно улыбнулся. Сдерживаться Стив не мог. Он притянул Тони ближе, положил руку ему на бедро. Ухмылка Тони дрогнула. 

— А я-то думал, это _ты_ должен был держать меня подальше от неприятностей, — прошептал Стив, стараясь, чтобы больше никто его не услышал, хотя вокруг них, наверное, было не меньше дюжины Подслушивающих заклинаний. 

— Так и есть, — откликнулся Тони, положив руку Стиву на грудь. — Ты рядом со мной и в полной безопасности. 

Стив коснулся полоски кожи под короткой рубашкой. Тони резко втянул воздух. В паху разгоралось пламя. 

— Прямо сейчас я не ощущаю себя в безопасности. 

Зрачки Тони расширились, он облизал губы, пальцы вцепились в мантию Стива. 

— Я тоже. 

— Если честно, я будто иду по краю пропасти. 

_Или проваливаюсь сквозь землю._

Тони шагнул ещё ближе, не отводя взгляда. Мир сузился до него одного. Казалось правильным стоять так близко, чувствовать его тепло. 

— Прыгай, — прошептал Тони. Стив обнял его одной рукой, наклонил голову. Тони не сопротивлялся. Он ответил на поцелуй, приоткрыл губы, скользнул языком в рот Стива, закинул руки ему на шею. Стив застонал, прижимаясь ближе. Наслаждение — тело Тони в его объятиях, пальцы Тони в его волосах и запах Тони вокруг. Стив поверить не мог, что всё это происходит наяву, что Тони позволяет целовать себя, целует в ответ, как будто хочет Стива так же, как Стив хочет его. 

И он поверить не мог, что всё это происходит на глазах у толпы. 

Стив резко отстранился, взглянул на удивлённого Тони — на Тони, у которого распухли и покраснели губы, и сложнее всего было не поцеловать его снова, прямо сейчас. Может, на этот раз чуть мягче. Но... 

— Мы можем куда-нибудь уйти? Пожалуйста.

Тони кивнул, и через мгновенье они оказались в полутёмной спальне.

— Несколько сотен человек только что видели, как ты совершил парную аппарацию без лицензии? 

— И это всё, что тебя волнует? Не то, что утром мы будем на первой полосе «Ежедневного Пророка»? _Вот с этим_ , — Тони поцеловал его снова. 

Что ж, если это окажется в «Пророке», дело плохо. Стив знал, что всё станет очень, очень сложно, но, боже правый, Тони целовал его, и это ужасно мешало мыслить связно.

* * *

Утром Стив по второму кругу втрахивал Тони в матрас, пытаясь на этот раз действовать медленно, наблюдая, как скользит его член, как Тони извивается на смятых простынях и всё так же подначивает его, когда прилетел громовещатель от Баки.


End file.
